Entretien avec la Mort
by Moonfree
Summary: L'un des personnages se retrouve a faire un voyage comme jamais il n'en a fait auparavant. Au bout de ce voyage, une certaine révélation qui lui donnera la voie a suivre.OneShot.


**Disclaimer; **Rien de ce qui fait partie du monde de Gundam ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire originale, bref, je vous ferais pas de dessin , vous aurez compris tout cela.

**Couple;** Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire? Oui? Ben nan , raté, je préfère vous laissez découvrir cela par vous même.

**Contexte;** L'un des personnage a commis un certain acte sur sa personne qui le même là ouce One Shotdébute. Pour le reste, c'est a vous de lire et de découvrir la clef.

**Note de l'auteuse;** ce One Shot est très court mais son idée m'est venue sous la douche et elle était tellement nette que je devais la mettre a l'écrit même si ce n'était qu'une courte histoire.

**Spécial Merci;** A ma Joana que j'ai embêté a 22h45 passées pour lui faire lire cette fic et lui demander si le temps choisi était le bon.

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit, alors je vous laisse lire.  
Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

**Entretien avec la mort.**

Le jeune homme avance avec difficulté le long du couloir sombre. L'atmosphère qui règne dans ces lieux est emplie d'une tension particulière. Une tension sourde et mortuaire. Inquiétante tout en étant rassurante. Rassurante de par sa présence tout autour de lui. Comme un chat couve ses chatons en son sein leur assurant protection et chaleur. Une tension qui l'envahit entièrement cherchant a le faire sien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il continue à avancer dans ce lieu inconnu. Avec courage et espérance. En essayant de ne pas se demander où il se trouve. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il erre comme une âme en peine mais il lui semble que cela fait des siècles. Des siècles à marcher sans rencontrer autre chose que l'obscurité silencieuse. Une obscurité qui pourtant aurait du l'éclairer. Mais qui le perd un peu plus a chaque pas.

Des pas qui lui coûtent chaque fois un peu plus. D'énergie mais aussi d'espoir. Celui de revoir la lumière a un moment. Cette lumière qu'il sait tout de même être venu chercher. Cette lumière qu'il voudrait maintenant apercevoir et qui mettrait fin a ses souffrances. Même s'il ignore pourquoi elle n'est justement pas là. Là où elle aurait du être. Il pensait la trouver au bout du couloir mais il en doute de plus en plus. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il espère l'apercevoir. Ce couloir n'en finirait il donc jamais ?

Tout en marchant, il commence à penser qu'il a échoué dans sa dernière mission. Celle qu'il s'est lui-même défini et qu'il veut terminer. Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'aperçoit pas que l'obscurité s'est faite moins dense. Alors qu'il s'en rend compte, il débouche dans une pièce à la forme géométriquement indéfinissable. A première vue, elle semble octogonale. Mais peut être est elle hexagonale après tout. Ou décagonale. Allez savoir combien de côté une salle comporte lorsque ce qui se passe devant vos yeux vous donne l'impression de rêver.

Il n'en revient pas. La pièce est quasiment plongée dans une obscurité macabre. Seuls quelques flambeaux diffusent une faible source de lumière. Pas suffisante pour observer avec précision les visages de toutes ses silhouettes qui sortant de diverses ouvertures dans les murs, se pressent dans une file. Pas suffisant pour compter le nombre de silhouettes composant cette même file. File qui semblent amener les brebis égarées devant un choix. Choix se composant de trois portes. Alignées. Les unes a côtés des autres telles des sœurs siamoises.

Il aurait pu utiliser la clarté de la Lune si Lune il y avait eu. Bien que l'endroit où il était n'avait pas de plafond, il ne fallait pas compter sur la lumière céleste. Seule la lueur d'une galaxie couleur d'un noir de sang illuminée de taches translucides irradiait de ce ciel infernal. Taches translucides qui semblent mouvantes. Semi vivantes. Pas suffisant pour y voir clair. Si tant est qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir dans ses lieux. Ou du moins quelque chose a vouloir voir.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait en ces lieux. Mais il savait qu'il aurait donné cher pour se trouver ailleurs. Et pour que la complainte qu'il entendait cesse sa litanie. Une litanie a faire se réveiller les morts tant elle vous prenait au plus profond du cœur. Du corps. De l'âme aussi.

Soudain, une silhouette s'approche de lui. Une silhouette qui ne lui est pas inconnue. Qu'il se souvient avoir connu. Il y a longtemps ? Il y a peu de temps ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Il est perdu. Comme le pauvre agneau qui s'est égaré sur le chemin de la paix éternelle, il se met à douter. De ce qu'il voit. De lui .De ce qu'il est. Etait ?

Une natte qui virevolte autour de la silhouette alors même qu'il n'y a pas de vent. Une Silhouette qui s'agrandit au fur et a mesure qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Qui devient reconnaissable. Identifiable. Qui devient visible comme si la lumière lui appartenait. Un doux visage qui comptent deux yeux d'une couleur impériale. Impérieuse peut être. Une couleur qui ne s'oublie pas même dans les moments de doutes.

« Duo ? » Demande t'il. Espérant ne pas s'être trompé. Espérant ne pas avoir été dupé.

« Pas vraiment ». Réponse courte. Claire. Nette.

« Qui es tu si tu n'es lui ? Tu lui ressembles tant. »

« Réfléchi et acceptes ce que réfutes si fortement et tu sauras qui je suis »

« Tu es… »

Une silhouette qui sourit et qui acquiesce. Heureuse de ne pas avoir été confondue. Heureuse de la crainte qu'elle inspire. Même a lui. Lui qui pourtant n'a peur de (presque) rien.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais une partie de lui. Mais peu a peu depuis ce jour je deviens lui. Parce qu'il s'est abandonné a moi. Il ne veut plus vivre. »

« Tu mens ! Je le connais. Il ne se laissera jamais mourir. Il a toujours refusé de le faire »

« Il est perdu et se perd un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Tu vois ces ombres ? »

Vaste mouvement de bras pour balayer les silhouettes aperçues un peu plus tôt. Silhouettes qui apparaissent pour mieux disparaître par la suite. Silhouettes résignées a leur sort.

« Elles attendent la délivrance. Celle que je daigne leur apporter. Il fait partie de ces ombres a présent. Il restera parmi elle tant qu'il n'aura pas a nouveau une raison de vivre »

« Il a une raison. Il doit bien en avoir une »

« Il en avait une. Mais elle a disparue. Elle n'a plus envie de vivre elle non plus. Elle se laisse bercer par mes bras. Egoïstement. Parce qu'elle a cru qu'elle ne servirait plus a rien une fois la guerre terminée. Une fois la paix signée »

« Je ne suis pas égoïste. Je suis réaliste. Quel aurait été mon avenir en restant là bas ? »

« Tu l'aurais su en continuant à avancer. Tu l'aurais su en lui laissant une chance de t'aimer. »

« Jamais je me serais pardonné de lui faire endurer ce que je ressens. »

« Mais tu te pardonnerais de le laisser mourir. »

« Non ! »

Un cri du cœur. Un cri déchirant. De douleur. De sincérité envers l'être aimé. Celui qu'il n'a pas su voir alors qu'il était encore temps.

Un sourire qui se fait plus large. Une envie de redonner une chance. Une dernière. Parce que même la Mort a un cœur. Bien caché. Sous scellés. Mais bien vivant quand même.

« Alors tu devrais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

« Mais comment…. »

« Reviens d'où tu viens. Affronte à nouveau la solitude et l'obscurité pour y trouver la lumière que tu étais venue cherchée. »

« Je n'étais pas venu chercher cette lumière là. »

« Tu t'es simplement égaré en cours de route. »

Un hochement de tête imperceptible qui vaut pour acquiescement silencieux. Un demi tour sur soi même et une nouvelle marche dans un couloir sombre et obscur. A l'atmosphère étrange. Mais plus tendue. Plutôt sereine. Parce qu'il sait ou il va. Il sait qu'il trouvera la lumière au bout du chemin et que cette fois –ci il ne se perdra pas.

**&&&**

Une salle blanche. A la lumière éblouissante. Lumière blanche également. Qui aveugle. Qui éblouit. Contraste saisissant avec ce qu'il a connu auparavant. Mais pourquoi est il allongé ? Quel est ce poids qui lui coupe le souffle ?

Un léger redressement tout en douceur. Pour ne pas brusquer celui qui le maintient prisonnier. De ses bras, de son corps. De son amour.

Une tête qui se relève et dont les deux améthystes s'ouvrent. Un sourire timide qui s'affiche sur des lèvres à croquer. Une main tremblante qui se tend lentement vers le visage de l'endormi maintenant réveillé. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il est réel et qu'il n'a pas sombrer. Comme il le voulait.

« Ne pars plus jamais loin de moi. J'ai cru en mourir »

Une perle d'eau au bord d'yeux qui le regardent comme s'il allait s'évaporer. Une ombre dans les yeux cobalts qui font face. Un souvenir. Celui d'un double aperçu plus tôt. Des paroles prononcées. Une révélation attendue. Sue mais non reconnue.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'Il me laisserait faire en toute impunité. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Ton ange gardien »

Une question qui manque de passer deux lèvres. Mais qui ne passera pas. Car deux autres lèvres se sont apposées sur ces dernières. Scellant ainsi une promesse. Scellant ainsi une destinée.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire ne vous a pas parue trop expédiée et qu'elle vous a plu. Si tel est le cas, ou si il y a quelque chose qui vous a déplu, ou si vous avez juste envie de laisser un commentaire, n'hésitez pas; la boîte a review est là pour cela.  
Si vous voulez que je réponde a vos reviews, le mieux est encore de laisser votre adresse mail (ou de laisser la review en étant logger).

Merci a vous de m'avoir lue et gros bisous.  
Moonfree


End file.
